Real World
by Gwyn27
Summary: Tony/Pepper relationship inspired by songs. Real World by Matchbox Twenty, Halo by Beyoncé, and now Yellow by Coldplay please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Description: Tony devlops a sudden intrest in karaoke, Pepper bears witness. Songfic, kinda.

Parings: Anthony E. Stark & Virgina "Pepper" Potts

Author: Gwyn27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, AT ALL. EVER.**

The song is Real World by Matchbox Twenty

UPDATE: So I had fun doing this, and it would be super helpfull if people reviewed! It was my first story and I want to know what people think!

* * *

Real World

Pepper Potts looked down and her watch and sighed. It was one-thirty, an hour and a half past the time Tony was supposed to be on a plane to London. He had meeting about his "sudden" change in direction with Stark Industries with shareholders over seas. Honestly she knew he wouldn't go, the suit had suffered some damages in the last mission and for some deranged reasons she would never understand, he had to be with it through the "healing process". Feeling annoyed she took out her crackberry and called the secretary for the building in London.

"Marie? Hello, it's Pepper."

"Oh hi Pepper!" said the cheery voice on the other line, "How are you?"

Usually Pepper liked Marie, even admired her chipper attitude while answering phones. Pepper had developed somewhat of a deadpan, firm telephone voice, as she was most often calling people to tell them that she was going to have to reschedule an important meeting. Today though, she was in no mood for cheerfulness, Tony had been especially difficult to handle this week. He hadn't made any of the appointments she had scheduled and every comment she made was thrown back at her with some sort of sexual connotation. These were difficult to bat off right now, their relationship had gone from professional to friends to… god knows what quickly. Frankly it was scaring her, she found herself stealing looks at him more often, and when he got to close to her all her blood would run straight to her cheeks and her body would buzz. Even thinking of him pulled a few heartstrings. She found herself thinking these types of thoughts often, but in her head they were stated as facts, nothing more. She would not explore them further, that was far too dangerous.

"I'm fine thank you. I was just calling to inform you that Mr. Stark will not be arriving in England today."

"Come down with a case of pile-of-crap-o-itis? Poor man."

Pepper laughed awkwardly, "Something like that."

"Thank you Pepper, I'll call you to re-schedule tomorrow? Elevnish your time?"

"Sounds great, thank you Marie." With that she set about an apology letter to all of the board members who no-doubt were on their way to meet Tony presently.

Suddenly, her blackberry rang. Tony was calling, from downstairs in the workshop.

"Is there any reason you couldn't yell for me? Or get Jarvis to inform me of your endless needs?"

"Yes, it's a brilliant one."

Pepper waited, nothing.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is Mr. Stark? Or should I continue mopping up the mess that is your life?"

"I sense some aggression in you today Ms. Potts, specifically aggression directed towards me. Now we could use this in a positive, constructive way…"

"That was inappropriate Mr. Stark"

"Ms. Potts, if you examine everything I say, carefully that is, you will find that everything, in some way or another, is inappropriate."

"It may shock you to realize I've noticed."

"Why don't you head downstairs so we can resolve this issue face to face?"

"Must I?"

"Uh huh. Hop to it, quick like a bunny."

Pepper hung up her phone without answering. She raised herself off the couch and walked downstairs. When she punched in her code and entered the workshop she didn't see him at first. She surveyed the room carefully, with suspicion.

"Pep, come look at this."

She saw him beside the flat screen he had mounted on the wall. He had a microphone in his hand and was staring at the screen intently.

"Please tell me you did not skip a meeting with your shareholders to sing karaoke."

"I did not skip a meeting with my shareholders to sing karaoke. I skipped it to serenade you." His face was perfectly serious. "Some would call it romantic."

"_Some_ being the keyword. Me, what I would find romantic is if you would actually do what I told you to do for just one day. That would leave me weak at the knees." She remarked sarcastically.

"Aggressive and caustic. Pepper, you really need this. Sit back and enjoy. I've been working on it for and entire half hour."

_I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker  
I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain_

Pepper had taken a seat, inside her head she was laughing hysterically. But outside she was as calm and collected as always. She had one eyebrow raised and was studying him with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sure you could invent ways to make rain if you wanted sir."

He smiled at her between words. She tried to ignore how charming she found it.

_I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone  
And you can come see them when I'm...done, when I'm  
Done_

He actually had a pretty good, voice. Not one that he could pursue a career out of, but it was sort of… sexy. Jeez, she wanted to smack herself for thinking such things.

"So you would give me rain? But you can't remember to buy me a birthday present?" She was using a joking tone now.

_I wonder what it's like to be a super hero_

Pepper laughed out loud at this.

_I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown_

"To bother me I assume."

"Probably" he answered.

_From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow  
Sun  
Boy I bet my friends will all be...stunned, they're stunned_

"Rhodey? Probably. Me? I never am stunned anymore. One of the perks of practically living with you."

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart_

This was getting more serious, the song lyrics were getting deeper. Forcing her to look at feelings left all over the floor.

"Without a doubt things would fall apart." Pepper answered softly.

_Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_

Pepper let herself ponder what her life would be like if she didn't have reality to worry about, just for a moment. Maybe she and Tony could release and fall towards whatever direction the universe was pulling them. She had growing apprehensions this was into each other. Maybe they could stay in the mansion all day and all night. Tony wouldn't have to worry about being Iron Man, and Pepper wouldn't have to worry about remaining professional. She could brush that piece of hair that always falls in front of his eyes behind his ear. She could let down her guard, let the words she wants to say flow out filter free. She could kiss him…

This was all thought in around two seconds, she mentally slapped herself. Again.

She jolted back into reality to find Tony staring at her, passionately. It startled her so much she jumped.

"Listen to this part, it's important." He said evenly.

_Please don't change, please don't break  
The only thing that seems to work at all is you  
Please don't change, at all from me  
To you, and you to me_

The song ended and Pepper found she was having issues breathing. Tony stared at her bewildered face for a few seconds then set about putting away the karaoke machine to give her a few seconds to collect herself. Then he turned to examine her again. He sat down on the table in front of her. She was staring at the floor but she looked up and met his eyes.

"Stick to your day job Mr. Stark." She said it playfully, but let a minute amount of what she was feeling seep into her gaze.

He laughed, "I slaved over that proclamation for you. And now you mock it?"

"Well I suppose that depends on what type of proclamation it is. It it's a proclamation of your love of karaoke. Then yes I am mocking it openly."

"What if it's a different type of proclamation?"

"Such as?"

"Love? Tenderness? Honesty? Dedication?" He said it as if he was talking about what he was choosing what to eat for lunch.

"That would be different." She was almost 100% sure she was no longer breathing. What sort of silly school girl had she been made into?

"Huh"

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, if I am correct, I have a plane to catch?"

She nodded.

He sighed and stood up. She followed his queue, almost following over with the amount of dizziness that had washed upon her. He caught her easily.

"Would you look at that? You didn't lie Pep, doing what you want me to do does make you weak at the knees." His voice was back to their usual banter. Pepper automatically felt more comfortable. But the conversation/epic song they had just shared weighed heavily in her mind.

"I never lie Mr. Stark. Except on behalf of you. That doesn't count."

On the way to the airport Pepper mused how much longer they were going to be able to keep this false façade up. They bantered with each other to mask real feeling, emotions. Lately the emotions had started crawling out of the depths, and no matter what she did she couldn't make them go back to where they were before. Even if she wanted to, it was new territory.

There were reasons she stayed up worrying at the mansion whenever Tony was on a mission. There were reasons she never stayed mad, there were reasons she couldn't meet his eyes for very long. But she wasn't quite ready to name those reasons yet, and neither was he.

But between them there was an unacknowledged mutual understanding. Neither of them was going anywhere, and something was happening she didn't understand.

_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me_

* * *

Again, please just take a second to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I decided to do sort of an "add-on"

What do you think? Shoud I keep going to the song based stories?

**Feedback is VERY welcomed**

* * *

Halo

Pepper had started drinking at 3pm. She was walking by Tony's liquor cabinet, an extremely large apparatus, which was being used less and less to her delight, when an idea popped into her already bustling head. Her nerves had been causing her to get nothing accomplished all day, and she was afraid Tony might notice. So she had one tiny shot. Then, as the controlled, professional girl she was, she walked away.

The alcohol managed to take the bite off of her nervousness, it allowed her to think. Tony was off on some kind of mission somewhere dangerous, so Pepper walked into his bedroom and spread herself across his bed without hesitation. They had been, quote on quote "dating" for around two months now, and while she slept in his bed far more often than her own, it didn't feel liked it belonged to her quite yet. She went on to contemplate other things.

One might think the way she and Tony finally "got together" would be caused by one singular, life changing event. But really it was the exact opposite. They had gradually accepted that the sexual tension between them was not going away, and that is was in fact, increasing. His snarky comments were still made, and her dry responses were still uttered, but no longer did they talk about relationships, probably out of fear that it would jinx it.

Soon it became what Tony had wanted, and asked her, before the famous "I am Iron Man" press conference. She would stay at the mansion every time he went on a mission, worried sick, but proud at the same time. He would come home; she would hug him and leave. The next day they wouldn't talk about it at all. Then the hug included running her hands through his hair, finally it was a kiss. She closes her eyes and remembers him pulling away after the first time he kissed her. He had stared at her with his big brown eyes, and she had been unable to turn away. Then he had tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. This snapped her out of her trance. She had said,

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Ms. Potts."

And as they say, the rest was history. During the day they were the same as they had always been, flirty, but not enough to cross any lines. So signify that "working hours" were finished, he would sit down where ever and pull Pepper down onto his lap. Then he would play with her hair, or kiss her neck until she stopped whatever she was presently doing to pay attention to him. She had to admit she found it adorable.

And that is how it was for a while, comfortable but not too serious. Then something happened at work.

A man, one of the high ranking shareholders of Stark Industries, was in for a meeting with Tony. The public didn't know of Tony and Pepper's relationship, and Pepper wanted to keep it that way. The man, Andrew Taylor, had come up to her after the meeting and started flirting. Pepper was trying to politely bat it off, when Tony overheard Andrew asking for her number. She saw his eyes narrow and a look of complete rage cross his handsome features. She cringed.

"Do you not have my card Mr. Taylor? I'll have Lucy give you one on your way out. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Stark is in need of my assistance."

She had grabbed Tony by the arm just in time and hauled him into his office, without anyone noticing anything unusual.

She had just closed the door when he had pinned her against the wall and kissed her as passionately as he had ever. Although she had wanted to melt into him, she didn't let herself. She didn't push his away, but she simply waited until he noticed she wasn't responding. He had pulled away, and she was about to pull some sort of Ice Queen look to show him she wasn't joking about not doing this at work, when she saw his look of jealousy and what struck her the most, sadness. The office had no windows, so she slid into his arms and started playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Not here" she whispered to him tenderly. The sadness in his eyes was killing her.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that guy. I didn't know I would react that way. I am sorry Pepper."

"I would never, you know that right?"

He sighed, broke free of their embrace and went and sat on one of two chairs in the corner of the room. She quickly darted to the other.

"Right, Tony?" The lack of response from him frightened her.

An outside party might think that it would be Tony who would have trouble stating his feelings, but that wasn't the case. Tony was incredibly un-subtle. He said almost everything that popped into his head instantly, no filter. He was not one to be ashamed of his emotions.

It was actually Pepper who had difficulty. For years she had built up walls around herself to protect herself from exactly what was happening. She knew that he had started phrasing this more delicately so that she would not be scared off. Was it possible he didn't know how she felt?

He looked her dead in the eye.

"I don't deserve you. Stop… let me say this. I do not deserve you. You, you're so good and beautiful and perfect. I am the last thing you should end up with. Maybe that Andrew jerk has made better decisions than me; maybe he's a better man. Pep, you deserve the best in the world. And I'm not it."

She was so shocked she almost fell out of her seat. How could he say that? How could he believe that?

"You have never been so incorrect in your life. I… I can't even comprehend what you are saying." Her voice had risen three octaves.

"I'm not ending this Pepper, I'm far too selfish. Another reason you're too good for me. I was just so mad seeing him look at you that way. I thought, "Only I'm aloud to do that!" But what right do I have to say that?"

She was flabbergasted, and she didn't use that word lightly. It was ridiculous sounding and could only be used in certain situations. This was one of them. She was about to respond when his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller and cursed. Fury.

"Go." She said it without looking at him. She was too ashamed. She couldn't face the fact that he didn't know that she…

She could tell he was hurt, he probably thought that she was taking what he had said to heart.

So he left. And now she was lying on his bed, scared shitless about what she was going to do when he got home. So she could prove her feelings.

He got home around six. Pepper took a deep breath and flung herself into his arms.

"Were going somewhere tonight."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe, get ready." He had a very worried look on his face as he left for a shower.

They left the mansion around eight.

"Happy, 142 ave and 89 street please."

When they stopped Tony was left gasping.

"A karaoke bar?"

"Some would call in romantic" she jested, referring to his karaoke moment. She took his hand and led him to the bar at the back. They listened for a while to the reluctant, quiet people who weren't drunk enough to put on a real show. Around ten o'clock they started getting, better, or worse. Pepper had been drinking to. Then calmly, she walked to the stage and whispered a song in the DJ's ear. Tony's eyes widened.

Pepper walked to the center of the stage and made eye contact with him. She would just have to pretend he was the only person in the room.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

The song was by Beyoncé, so obviously Pepper couldn't sound like her, but she had a pretty, soft sounding voice. It was shy, but steady.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It was Peppers favorite song of the moment, because it said perfectly all the things she needed him to know, but couldn't express in her own words. She watched his face was she sang the lyrics. It was tender and full of love, but it also looked sort of pained.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

She gained a sort of confidence and sang with more power, she needed him to believe what she was saying.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

He looked bewildered. All through the rest of the lyrics, he even started to shake his head.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

She finished, the crowd clapped loudly. Most of them were drunk, anything would sound good to them she thought.

She walked off the stage and straight into his arms.

"I mean it, you do deserve me. You don't know what I good man you are, and how I still don't believe you want me."

"I'm not an angel."

"I know, I'm not asking you to be one. That wouldn't be much fun."

He smiled at her suggestive humor.

"I love you." He said, she smiled up at him, breathless.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

The next morning the embrace was all over the media. Tony threw the magazine on her desk.

"Our covers blown Potts, want me to sure em'?"

She sighed; this was not how she wanted the media to find out.

"No, its fine. We just can't go out in public anymore."

"I have no problem with that."

_I can feel your halo _


	3. Chapter 3

So, unless I get a sudden spur of inspiration I think this may be the last one for this story. In my mind I have another story for Tony/Pepper, but I am also starting one for Bones. So little time, so many ideas ;)

This is pure fluff, but don't we all need some?

Also I think I'm pretty funny with the whole Coldplay thing :)

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Please R&R

* * *

Yellow

Of course Tony could get Coldplay, what couldn't he get? He got her, did he? She smiled at this thought, it was pure bliss. As was the moment she was in this very second. She was in the strong, loving arms of the only man she could ever love. She was dressed in white; they were dancing under the light of the stars on the largest yacht ever created surrounded by fifty of their family and friends.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

Her stars were her new husbands eyes, and they really did shine and she hoped it was all for her. The tenderness in his gaze was all she could ever need, for the rest of her life. She leaned her head onto his shoulder; she had to wear flats so she wouldn't be taller than him. She giggled thinking of this.

"Something funny Potts?"

"It's Stark now actually."

His smile was dazzling, jeez, when did she turn into such a sap?

"That's right, isn't it?"

"Indeed Mr. Stark"

"You haven't answered my question Mrs. Stark."

"If you want an honest answer, which I know you do. Then yes something is funny, I find the fact that I had to wear flats because otherwise I would be towering over you quite hilarious."

"You would."

He kissed her on her forehead.

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn in, to something beautiful_

_And you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

It had not been easy, getting to where they were tonight. But every step had been worth it, he had been worth it. She was reminded of this every time they bantered as playfully as they had for years, every time he casually played with her hair while carrying on a conversation about work, every time he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, every time he held her hand in public and every time she woke up in the morning to see him staring at her with unmistakable love in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him

"How wonderful you smell."

"I remembered deodorant this time." She remarked sarcastically

"Nope, it's not your perfume, which is quite nice I'll admit. It's your natural smell, strawberries and honey I think."

"I don't naturally secrete things you put on toast Tony."

"I could scrape a little of you off and put it on a bagel. I would make millions."

"You already have" She loved the way they could always revert back to this, to themselves, no matter what.

"Quite right Pep, quite right. It's why you married me right?"

"Why Mr. Stark, are you fishing for compliments?"

"Perhaps"

"Well, if you must know. I married you because you're intelligent, and charming. I married you because you're egotistical and sarcastic. I married you because your a good person and a excellent (she stressed excellent) lover. I married you because you're infuriating and troublesome. I married you because you make me laugh and dazzle me with your wit. I married you because you're you. And you're perfect for me, in everyway."

Still swaying to the music, he kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Why don't you write my speeches?"

"I have far too many other things to do."

"Would you like a declaration of your own Pep?"

"I do not require one no."

"What do you require?"

"Someone to talk to, someone to cheer me up when I'm sad, someone to confide in, someone to fall asleep with at night, someone to tell me that they love me everyday."

"Good news, I fit all of those requirements."

"Great, cause you already have the job."

"Pep?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled, moved her hands through his hair and stroked his face. He leaned in to her touch as a reflex.

"I can't believe you hired out Coldplay, just because I said I thought "Yellow" should be our first dance song."

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

He shrugged, "Might as well use the spare change I have lying around for something."

"You still haven't told me where we are going for they honeymoon."

"Don't worry "honey" I've got it under control."

"Yet I still worry."

"Have faith, I will get you to your dream destination, and then we won't come out of the bedroom for a week."

"What about my clothes? I haven't packed."

"A) The activates in which I would like to engage require no clothing B) I'm being a good husband and taking you shopping after the first week."

"I can not where my wedding dress on an air plane."

He made soothing circles with his hand on her back; she put her head onto his shoulder once again. Funny how it fits perfectly.

"I packed you a few things this morning. Relax hun; I can be trusted with a few things."

"I trust you with my life. Sorry, I just can't seem to switch the "control everything" setting off."

"Hey, feel free."

She laughed and kissed him.

They both stopped dancing and looked up at the stars.

She had never seen them so bright and beautiful.

"They're shining for you Pep."

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

* * *

R&R Please!


End file.
